I Thought This Only Happened In Fanfiction (NEW)
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: The Akatsuki as a whole want one thing: World Domination. When they find a scroll that could take them to another world, they use it in their hunt for power. It backfires and they end up as cats in anew world. They must now learn things that they never knew existed all while obeying the rules of three people "generous" enough to let 10 criminals into their home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. It is AkatsukiFreak31, AK31, Hannah, etc.** **This is the first chapter of the rewrite for ITTOHF. I think it is already turning out to be better than the original. I have my new characters made.**

 **For those of you who don't know why I am re-writing this, it is because I may be getting an original work published. I wrote a book and a publishing company is interested in it. Because Halo, Matt, Liam, and Drew, are in that book, I am rewriting the story to include new characters. Also, the original kind of sucks. This one will probably still suck in my opinion, but the other one has been so popular that I could not just get rid of the story.**

 **I will keep you all updated on my book's progress and when it becomes available for sale, I will make sure you know where to get a copy.**

 **So, on that note, I don't own Naruto. In fact, I actually stopped reading/watching it a long time ago.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A tall man with orange hair and piercings covering his face sat at the head of the table with an air of annoyance and killer intent. Next to him was a woman with blue hair and an origami flower in her hair. She too was annoyed. Both wore black clouds with red clouds on the fabric.

"Where are the others, Konan?" The orange haired man asked.

"I do not know," she replied. "I can only assume that some of them have found themselves trouble."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a loud explosion could be heard echoing throughout their base. The boom was followed by shouting.

"Art is a bang, yeah!"

"Art is eternal, brat! Now come on, we are late for the meeting. I hate making people wait."

Shortly after the shouts, the door to the conference room opened and two men dressed in the same cloaks as the leaders walked in.

"Sorry for making you wait, Pein-sama," the smaller of the two spoke. He was a short man with the body outline of a beetle. His voice was gruff behind the thick mask. "We would have been here sooner, but Deidara was being an idiot as usual."

"Hey, un!" Deidara, the taller of the two men, shouted. His blond hair was long and covered half of his face. His arms were folded rather childishly. "I was making art. That's more than I can say for you, Danna."

Pein pressed his finger to his temple. "Enough you two. Take your seats. We are waiting for everyone else to arrive."

A couple of minutes after, a large plant-like-being fazed through the floor. Half of his skin was white while the other half was black and a large, venus flytrap took up most of his body.

"Zetsu, welcome," Konan nodded to the man.

The plant-man nodded and sat back in his seat to wait for the rest of the organization to arrive.

The knob to the door turned once more and a quiet duo stepped inside. One man was taller than everyone in the room. His skin was blue and he had gill markings on the sides of his faces. What stood out the most was the large, bandaged sword on his back.

"Sorry we are late," the man sighed. "We passed a dango shop on the way here."

The others seemed to understand what he meant as his partner, a pale-skinned man with raven hair and red eyes silently took a seat next to the plant-man.

"Itachi," Zetsu greeted.

"Hn," Itachi greeted in return. His partner took a seat next to him and set his sword against the wall behind them.

"Itachi, Kisame, I expect a status report on your mission when this meeting is over," Pein ordered.

"Yes sir," both men said.

"Where are the others?" Kisame asked to no one in particular.

"Hidan and Kakuzu were sent on their own mission. They were supposed to meet up with Tobi on their way back to the base," Konan explained.

Kisame grunted with a nod. More arguing could be heard from down the hall.

"There's the zombie duo," Kisame chuckled.

The door flew open and a dark-haired man with an orange masked skipped into the room. He took his seat on the other side of Zetsu, humming to himself all the way.

No one had time to acknowledge him because a duo followed him in. One was a pale man with pink eyes and silver hair. He wore no shirt under his cloak and a religious pendant could easily be seen around his neck. He was also carrying a severed arm. From the missing digit on his left side, everyone assumed that the arm was his.

"I don't want an explanation," Pein said as the two entered. "Kakuzu, reattach Hidan's arm and we will begin the meeting."

Kakuzu, the second tallest in the room, nodded. His skin was dark and his eyes were an emerald green. His mouth was covered by a mask that covered most of his head. He snatched Hidan's arm to quickly and painfully reattach it. Threads extended from his wrists and began to sew the arm back onto its host. All the while, Hidan was spewing curses and profanities.

"Fuck, that hurts."

"Stop whining," Kakuzu grumbled as he finished.

Hidan stretched and flexed his newly reattached arm and grinned.

Pein cleared his throat and all the chatter in the room died down. He looked to Konan and then the others before pulling a scroll from his sleeve.

"Everyone, I have news regarding that strange scroll Zetsu and Tobi found. It appears that the scroll contains directions to a powerful jutsu that enables the castors to travel to a different world. Most of the hand signs seem to be fabricated and the jutsu does not specify which world the user would be going to. I have thought long and hard about it, and I feel as though the scroll could be beneficial to us. What are your thoughts?"

Tobi crossed his arms and pouted. "Tobi wants to try the jutsu."

Deidara rolled his eyes at the masked man. "It would be a waste of our time, hm."

Kisame's gaze turned to Deidara, "What if this jutsu is real? Think of how much chaos we could cause in another world." He gave his younger associate a toothy grin.

Hidan cackled to himself. "I agree with Fish Face. Jashin would love the fucking chaos."

"There would also be the risks involved," Sasori said. "If we choose to go about this carelessly, it could backfire. We don't know what world it will send us to."

"Sasori is right," Itachi nodded. "It is not known how many worlds exist beyond our own or what they may hold."

Kakuzu nodded as well. "Yes, but it is possible that we could be sent to a world that knows of other worlds. If that is the case, it could help the organization and our own goals."

Pein sighed as the organization began talking amongst themselves about this strange, new jutsu. He rubbed his temples with his hand as he thought of the jutsu's possibilities. They were all right. The jutsu had its risks, but it also had its benefits. There was also the chance that the entire thing was fake.

"We'll try the justu tomorrow. In the meantime, I want you all to save your chakra and memorize the hand signs needed for preforming this jutsu," Pein said.

The rest of the meeting was spent teaching the hand signs for the jutsu. Most of them figured out the pattern easily, while others took more time.

"That is enough," Pein said as he stood. "Practice tonight and in the morning, we will do the jutsu. It requires quite the amount of chakra. I will see you all here tomorrow morning."

With that, Pein and Konan vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter 2! This chapter is mostly meant to introduce the new characters, but I still hope you like it. I took the four characters from the original down to 3 in the new version. I really hope you all enjoy Tilly, Isa, and Sam as much as you enjoyed Halo, Liam, Drew, and Matt.**

 **This chapter is a bit longer than #1 (3,000-ish words).**

 **I am also conflicted on making this a pairing or not. After reading this chapter and maybe a few others, let me know if you want any pairings. There will for sure be Pein/Konan. I will set up a new poll on my profile so go check it out!**

 **Oh! Also, theep and for sale, I will definately let you all know. I know for sure, it will be available on eBook from Amazon, but they will also be selling print copies.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Also, Magi and Seven Deadly Sins is mentioned in this. If you haven't checked out those animes, I highly recommend them. Both are on Netflix in Subbed and Dubbed versions. They are my current obsession.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A young woman typed diligently away at her computer keys. She was wearing a pair of lavender lounge pants and an over-sized, baby pink hoodie. Pierced between her lips was a candy cane. She was lounging on the couch in the living room of the house she shared with her two other siblings.

"Ouch," she frowned as the pointed end of the candy cane poked her in the tongue. She stopped her typing, pulled the candy cane from her mouth, and stuck her tongue out to inspect it. Finding no injury, she put the candy back in and resumed to type away at her computer with her pale hands. Her brown eyes followed the words across the screen as she typed. A piece of frizzy, brown hair fell in front of her face, only to be blown to the side.

She took a break to check the word count at the bottom of her document: 45,000 words. She sighed and leaned away from the keyboard.

"Only 5,000 more words to go," she sighed. She glanced up as the front door to the house opened.

In stepped, a young woman with electric blue hair, brown eyes, and a dark complexion. She was carrying several grocery bags, a laptop bag, and a backpack.

"Oh, hey, Tilly," she said to the girl on the couch.

"Hey, Isa," Tilly smiled.

She set her computer on the coffee table and rushed to help the other girl with the bags. She took the grocery bags and carried them into the kitchen.

"It's about time one of us went grocery shopping," Tilly sighed. "I ordered a pizza for lunch because we didn't have any food."

The blue haired girl placed her other bags on the couch before following Tilly into the kitchen. "Is there any left?"

Tilly nodded and pointed to the counter where a large pizza box rested. "Pineapple, green pepper, and olives."

Isa made a disgusted face as she grabbed a plate. She took a slice of pizza and began to pick off the pineapple. "So, gross. Pineapple does not go on pizza, sis."

"Yeah it does," Tilly shrugged as she grabbed a piece of her own.

She used one hand to eat the pizza and the other to snoop through the grocery sacks. "Did you get ramen?"

Isa laughed and covered her mouth to keep food from flying out. "Of course, I got three kinds. Chicken for me, shrimp for you, and beef for Sam."

Tilly nodded as she took another bite of pizza. "Awesome."

Isa laughed again. "I also got us some more cereal, milk, snacks, and stuff to make meals with."

"Snacks?" Tilly said as her eyes widened.

"Yes, snacks."

"What kind of snacks?" Tilly began to search through the bags.

"Fruit snacks, granola bars, some fruit, chips, and," Isa was cut off as Tilly screamed.

"Pocky!"

"And pocky," Isa sighed. "I swear, sometimes I feel like the older sister."

Tilly shrugged. "I am the forgotten middle child."

Isa rolled her eyes as she began to put away the groceries. When she finished, she had another piece of pizza, giving the pineapple to her sister, and then sitting down on the couch.

"So, I started watching a new anime on Netflix," she said. "Well, it isn't exactly new-new, but it is new for me. It's amazing. A little confusing and the English dubbing isn't the greatest, but it is pretty cool. You should totally watch it."

"What?" Tilly said as she looked up from her laptop. In the time it took Isa to put the groceries away, Tilly had gotten back on her computer and resumed to type.

"Oh, are you working on NaNoWriMo?" Isa leaned over the computer to look at what Tilly had typed.

Tilly shut the computer and glared at her sister. "Don't look! No one can look yet! I am not done!"

Isa leaned away and rose her hands in defense. "Geez, sorry."

Silence filled the room aside from Tilly's tapping. Isa opened her own computer and began to read. She opened her browser to her favorite fanfiction. She giggled softly to herself at some hilarious joke in the story.

"I can't believe you still read fanfiction," Tilly spoke after a while. "Don't you get bored with it? I mean, they are usually all the same."

Isa shrugged. "That's what I like about it. Sure, some of them have similar plots, but it is cool to see how different authors do things differently. It's no different than real books."

"But you own everything you write in an original story," Tilly argued. "In fanfiction you are just repeating the same ideas with the same characters. How many "Insert anime or book character" stories have you read?"

Isa opened her mouth to respond, but the door opened once more and a man stepped inside. He was several years older than both of the girls. His skin was a tone in between theirs, but his eyes were the same dull brown. His black hair hung in his face.

"You are both home early," he laughed. He tossed his keys in the bowl by the door, took his shoes off, and planted himself in between the girls on the couch.

"My afternoon classes were canceled, so after my first two, I came back here," Tilly explained.

"It's Friday, I don't have classes. I did some homework in the library and then went grocery shopping," Isa explained.

The man nodded and rested his head back against the couch. "Nice, I had all of my classes."

"Well, yeah, Samson," Tilly laughed. "You're the teacher."

Samson frowned. "I need to take a sick day on Monday."

"What happened today?"

Samson turned to his sister and groaned.

"Forget we asked," Isa frowned.

Tilly jumped up and grinned. "I know how to cheer you up!"

Samson raised an eyebrow as he sunk lower in the couch. Tilly rushed to the kitchen and returned with a plate of pizza.

"I ordered this earlier for lunch. This is the last of it," she said as she handed her elder brother the plate.

Unlike Isa, Samson devoured each piece of pineapple and every other vegetable on the pizza.

"Pizza, my one true love," Samson said. "Thanks, Tilly."

"Don't mention it!"

The girls laughed before going back to the kitchen to put the groceries away. It took them several minutes and then they were back out on the couch with their brother. Isa turned on Netflix and began to play the anime that she had tried to talk to Tilly about.

"So, the blue haired kid's is a magi?" Samson asked Isa after several episodes.

"Yes."

"And what is a magi?" Tilly asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Watch the show and you'll find out."

"So, in other words, you don't know?" Samson teased.

"Just watch the damn show!" Isa frowned and crossed her arms.

The rest of their evening was spent watching the anime. Samson went to bed earlier than his sisters, who stayed up all night in order to finish the show. When their brother awoke the next morning, the show was still playing and the girls were asleep on the couch.

He shook his head with a chuckle before rummaging through the hall closet to find a large blanket. He draped it over them both, turned the television off, and left the room. He went to the kitchen to make pancakes. The sweet smell of cinnamon began to fill the house as he cooked.

Tilly woke first, stretching as she sat up with a yawn. She glanced down at the junk food and trash that she and Isa had managed to acquire throughout their Magi marathon and laughed. She climbed out of bed and began to gather up the empty potato chip bags, empty bottles, and candy bar wrappers. She glanced at her sister, who remained sleeping on the couch, before going to see Samson in the kitchen.

"Morning," she yawned as she stepped through the open door onto the black and white tiled floor. Samson turned to give her a smile and a "good morning" before returning to his pancake making. Tilly took a seat at the counter on one of the red stools. She swiveled around on it until Samson placed a stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Pancakes for my favorite Matilda," he said as he ruffled her already messy hair.

Tilly rolled her eyes before dousing her pancakes in syrup. Isa stepped through the doorway not long after Tilly finished her plate.

"Sam made pancakes," Tilly said as she placed her plate in the sink.

"And it is your turn to do dishes," Samson told Isa as he handed her a plate.

"Damn it," she groaned. "Tilly's stupid syrup is so hard to get off the plates.

Just as Samson sat down to eat his breakfast, the doorbell rang. Left the room to answer it.

"Wonder who it is," Isa muttered with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Samson scolded his youngest sister.

"Okay, Dad," Isa frowned as she stuck out her tongue.

Samson rolled his eyes as he put his place in the sink. "I'm going to go see who's at the door. Don't forget to do the dishes."

"Yeah. Yeah," Isa waved him off as she went back to eating.

When Samson left the kitchen, and headed to the door, he found his sister on her knees gushing over a box.

"Sam look!" She squealed as she pointed into the box. "Kitties!"

She picked up a cat that was black with an orange face and snuggled it to her chest. "I am naming this one Pumpkin!"

"Hold on there, Tilly," Samson said as he looked into the box. "There has to be a dozen of them in here. Where did they come from?"

"There is ten of them," Tilly stated. "And the box was on the doorstep when I opened it. No one else was around."

Samson sighed as he reached in to pick up a blue, female cat. "Some of them look like they've been dyed."

He placed the cat back in the box.

 _Earlier that day, the Akatsuki were attempting to do the jutsu in their base._

" _What do we do if this works?" Kisame asked._

" _It won't fucking work," Hidan scoffed. "We're dumbasses for even trying."_

" _If it works, we will work to gleam information on the new world and will make a counter jutsu to take bring us back to our world," Pein explained._

" _You mean there is no jutsu to bring us back, yeah?" Deidara frowned._

 _More arguing ensued and Pein silenced everyone to work for the jutsu. He had discussed things with Madara and it seemed the true leader of the Akatsuki wanted this jutsu to be done._

" _What are you planning, Madara?" Pein thought just as the group began to do the jutsu._

 _In a puff of smoke, they all disappeared from their spot. They arrived into the new world unconscious and a little furrier than before. When they awoke, they were in a box._

" _The fuck?" Hidan frowned as he clawed at the sides of the box. "I'm a fucking cat_

" _We're all cats, idiot," Kakuzu said, swatting the back of his head._

" _Enough you two," Pein hissed._

" _The jutsu must have worked," Itachi said from his corner of the box._

" _Yes, but I was not expecting our bodies to change," Pein sighed. "This is most unexpected."_

" _I'm a fucking cat!" Hidan continued to complain. "I hate cats!"_

" _Someone's coming," Konan said quietly as the door in front of the box opened._

 _The Akatsuki looked up to see a young woman staring into the box. Her brown eyes were filled with curiosity as she searched for the person who left the cats on her doorstep._

" _It's cold out here," she said with a smile. "Let's get you all inside."_

 _She tried to pick up the box, but it was too heavy for her to lift. She resulted to drag the box through the doorway before closing the door with her backside._

" _Now then, let me get a look at you," she said, peering into the box. She reached in to pet Hidan, but he had other plans._

" _Ouch!" She yelped, pulling her hand back after Hidan scratched it. "Bad kitty!" She flicked him._

" _Fuck you, bitch! I will bite your fucking finger off!"_

 _She giggled at his threats which sounded like meows to her. "You're still pretty cute."_

 _Kisame snickered. "She thinks you're cute, Hidan."_

 _Hidan turned to Kisame and hissed. "Shut it, Fish Face."_

" _Someone else is here," Sasori said as the group began to hear the girl converse with a man inside the house._

 _The girl reached in and grabbed Tobi. He began shouting for someone to save him, but eventually he began to nuzzle himself into the girl's arms._

" _I like her. Can we keep her, Leader-sama?"_

" _At this point, I don't believe we are the ones doing the keeping," Kakuzu sighed._

" _I refuse to be this bitch's pet!" Hidan hissed._

" _Quiet," Pein ordered. "I want to hear what they are saying."_

 _The other went silent as they listened to the conversation the man and woman were having._

" _Tilly, we can't keep them," the man said. He sighed when the smile on the woman's face disappeared and turned into a frown._

" _Yes, we can. Where else are, they supposed to go, Samson? The animal shelter in town isn't a no-kill shelter," Tilly said._

" _I know, but we can't keep them. We don't have a litter box or cat food."_

" _Then I will buy them," she looked up at him pleading. "Please, Samson."_

 _He shook his head and looked away from her. "Don't give me that look, Matilda."_

" _Please, Samson. I am old enough to be responsible, you know," she said. She set Tobi in her lap and scratched behind his ears before putting him back with the others._

" _I know you're responsible, Tilly, but we can't have ten cats. There has to be some law against it."_

" _Actually," a third voice joined the conversation. "There isn't. Mrs. Jenkins down the street has at least twenty cats in her house."_

" _Which isn't normal!" Samson argued._

" _Then why can't I keep them?" Tilly pouted._

" _I feel kind of bad for the kid," Kisame chuckled._

" _I don't want to be her fucking pet!" Hidan shouted._

" _If she succeeds in keeping us, we will have a place to stay," Kakuzu muttered._

" _Yes," Pein nodded. "I know this may not be dignifying, but we need to get that man on our side."_

" _How do we do that?" Sasori wondered._

 _Konan smiled. "I have an idea."_

 _The men of the Akatsuki watched in horror and awe as Konan meowed up at the man. Tilly smiled and picked her up._

" _Just look at her, Samson. She's adorable!" Tilly grinned._

 _Konan continued to meow at him and eventually, Samson broke._

" _Fine," he let out an exasperated sigh. "You can keep them."_

 _Tilly placed Konan back in the box and tackled Samson with a hug. "You're the best big brother ever!"_

" _Yeah. Yeah," he sighed._

Samson looked at Tilly and then at the cats. "They are your responsibility though. You feed them. You change the litter box."

Tilly nodded happily. "Of course,"

Isa smiled and scratched the female cat behind her ears. "I can go get the supplies for you. To be honest, I've always wanted to have a cat."

"Well, now we have ten of them!" Tilly grinned.

Isa laughed as she stood up. She put her coat on and headed out the door. "I will be back."

Tilly nodded as she picked up each cat one-by-one and set them on the floor. They were an array of different colors. There was the one she named Pumpkin, who was black with an orange face. There was the blue female and a larger blue male who had strange markings on the side of his neck. The one that kept attacking her was grey with pink eyes. Another was completely black with red eyes. One was bright red. There was a bright yellow one that had a chunk of hair over his eyes and one that was half black and half white. There was an orange one that looked normal, but it's eyes were blue with a ripple pattern in them. Then there was one who was large with a brown coat and green eyes. His coat had black markings resembling stitches.

"They look so weird," Samson sighed. "They had to have been died that way."

"What about their eyes?" Tilly asked as she pointed to the grey cat. "This one has pink eyes. I have to admit it is pretty cool."

"It must be some type of genetic mutation," Samson suggested. "But, what do I know, I teach math not biology."

Tilly laughed as she stood and rushed into another room. Samson could hear rustling as she dug around the house for things. She returned a while later with a makeshift cat toy. She bopped it on the grey cat's nose and laughed as he began to attack it.

"I want to name this one Pink Eye."

Samson raised an eyebrow. "Gross. You should pick something a little more name friendly and not a disease."

"Fine," Tilly pouted. "He reminds me of Ban from Seven Deadly Sins, so I will name him Ban."

Samson tilted his head to the side to get a good look at the grey cat. "You know what, he does. Ban's hair is just a little lighter and it has a blue tint. The cat's fur doesn't."

He picked up the black and white cat. "This one looks like an Oreo cookie. We should name him Oreo."

Tilly smirked as she picked up the all black cat with red eyes. "You didn't want to keep them and now you are naming them?"

Samson shrugged. "They will be here for a while so I might as well get used to them now."


End file.
